What Americans do best
by 603bloom
Summary: Alfred invites Matthew over for some brotherly bonding. The usual: games, movies, and sex.  Lemon with a good plot! please read and review


Matthew wondered how he got himself into this. Sure, he loved his brother but his decision made everything go wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this…was it? Maybe it was meant to be. Nothing could stop them. Matthew tried going back to the events that led up to that night.

* * *

><p>"Hey bro! Come over and hang out at my place! We can watch some scary movies and play some kick-ass games!" Alfred had called him in the afternoon, demanding that Matthew go to his house and have some brotherly-bonding time.<p>

Matthew rang the doorbell, waiting for his brother to come. "Hurry up and open the door before I change my mind," Matthew mumbled to himself. A few seconds later, Alfred opened the door and smiled his hero-y smile.

"Hey Matthew. Welcome to the best place to be in the world!" Alfred grabbed Matthew's hand and guided him inside. Matthew could have sworn he saw a slight blush on Alfred's cheek.

_How cute. _Matthew thought. "Um, hey Al, where is everyone? Usually Toni's here and he likes when I come over."

"Oh, Toni's out right now and I told everyone else to go home," he looked really happy when he said that. "But don't worry about them! Now then, what should we do first? Watch a movie or play some games?"

They decided to play some action games. Alfred was eating his mountain load of hamburgers, one after the other, and cursed the game out whenever he lost. Matthew just sat there, wondering how someone could eat so much and still not be fat. "You know Al, if you only eat hamburgers every day, you're going to get fatter than you are already," he teased. Matthew knew the only thing that could make Alfred tick was his weight.

"AHH! That's so mean, you jerk! Since I'm the hero, I will be fine! And I am not fat!"

"Uh huh sure you're not. So what movie will we be seeing tonight?" Matthew asked.

"You'll be scared to death bro! It's called The Vampire nightmares! It's soo scary and I need someone to watch it with. I mean, I have to watch it because I'm the hero and all. HAHAHA."

After watching 10 minutes of it, Alfred was going berserk, screaming and crying over how scary it was. In Matthew's opinion, it wasn't scary at all; just vampires biting people and talking. Finally, the movie ended and the long credits rolled. "Ahh, that was such a scary movie!" _No it wasn't. Not scary whatsoever. _Matthew kept saying in his head.

"Thanks for watching it with me, bro! You **are** staying the night, aren't you?" Alfred gave Matthew a very menacing look, from where he was standing.

"U-um…sure, I guess I could stay the night here…" Matthew answered silently afraid.

"Awesome. You can just use my pajamas' for the night." Alfred pointed to his room. "H-hey Matthew, will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Ok, sure Al. I'll be there in a second." Matthew went to get changed. That was mistake number 1. _Guess I won't be needing Kumakichi tonight…oh well. _

They both got into bed and Alfred passed out right away after saying good night. _I'm happy Alfred actually remembers me; not like Prussia who just likes me for my maple syrup and my vital regions,_ Matthew pretended to sleep for a few minutes until he heard his brother snoring. He gazed upon Alfred, looking at his beautiful face. He looked so peaceful; Matthew relaxed and felt an urge to kiss him. Mistake number 2. Matthew leaned in to softly kiss him, their lips almost touching, when he got kicked in the balls. He grunted and saw Alfred blushing and he snaked his arms around Matthew's waist. "A-Al..! Wake up," Matthew whispered. _Wait, maybe it's better this way. I could never do this when he's awake."_

Matthew closed his eyes and slowly put his lips on Alfred's. They stayed there for a few seconds. "Mmm," Alfred moaned. Matthew quickly opened his eyes and saw Alfred staring up at him. "A-ah! U-um, sorry, maybe I should ju-" Matthew was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Mattie, I love you. Let's make love tonight." Alfred mumbled across Matthew's lips.

The last mistake was accepting his offer. "Alfred, I love you more than anything. Let's do this."

Alfred slipped his hands under Matthew's shirt and took it off, all while giving him butterfly kisses around his collarbone. They were both eager, Matthew feeling every inch of exposed skin on Alfred. Alfred giving Matthew hickeys and unbuttoning both their pants. Pretty soon, they were both naked and kissing each other roughly. Matthew's dazzling violet eyes stared into gorgeous sea blue eyes. "Are you ready Mattie?" Alfred asked panting.

"Fuck yes, I'm ready Alfred, now do it!" Matthew screamed. Alfred grabbed his cock and massaged it and loved hearing Matthew's moan. Alfred reached for some lube out of his drawer to his right and applied it on Matthew. With one thrust Alfred was inside him. Mathew moaned from the pain and pleasure. Alfred began thrusting inside him getting faster every time Mathew begged for more. "Alfred!"

"That's right Mattie! Scream my name!"

"ALFRED! I'm going to cum!"

Alfred came as soon as he felt his brother tighten around his cock. It exploded everywhere and they both collapsed on the bed, tired and panting. They then, went to sleep, cuddling with each other. "I love you Al,"

"I love you too Mattie. Good night for real now." They kissed one last time before going to bed.

The next day, Alfred woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. "Mmm. It smells good, Mattie!" Alfred was waiting for Matthew to hurry up and give him his breakfast.

"It's really good! You're the best bro!"

"Haha, I try Al." Matthew leaned over to give Alfred a passionate kiss. It was getting good until Matthew's phone started ringing. He listened to his boss for a minute. "Ok, I'll be there right away."

"I'm sorry Alfred, my boss wants me to go into work today, so I have to go." Matthew looked disappointed.

"It's fine, Mattie. You'll come back soon." He kissed Matthew on the lips and walked him to the door. Before Matthew left, Alfred whispered in his ear.

"You know, Americans are the best at fucking people they love. Come visit again soon my love, and we can do anything you want next time."

Matthew blushed five shades of red. "R-really? Then you better be prepared for what I have in store for next week. I left something for you in your guest room. Check it after I leave. Bye Mr. Hero!~"

Matthew walked away, waving at his lover and smiling happily. He left Alfred there, dumbfounded and drove away. Alfred ran at super speed to his guest room and found a bag on the floor. "Holy fuck, what is this?" He opened the bag and found ropes and gags and everything unimaginable in there. "So Matthew is kinky huh? Must've gotten that from his dad." _Wonderful…_

* * *

><p>AN: Well here it is! My second fanfic~ I hope I put in enough detail this time. It's certainly longer than my first one. XD But yeah, I love this pairing and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. But I am now completely mentally scarred for life by writing my first sex fic.  I had to look up many fics for mine to be somewhat accurate lol

*I made up the movie title by the way. If vampire nightmares is really a movie, then I am not creative at all lol

Please review!~ ^^ thanks.


End file.
